


Changing Fate

by precious_panda



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Simon, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Time Travel, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Plotting, Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precious_panda/pseuds/precious_panda
Summary: AU where Simon realizes Mage’s intentions too late. After destroying the old families, and killing Baz, Simon discovers he was the villain of the story all along.Now, to fix his mistakes, he travels back in time to warn 8th year Simon and Penny.Too bad, he finds only Baz.With an ominous warning, from apparently Future-Simon, Baz teams up with Penny and Present-Simon to save the magickal world.(It's marked as Major Character Death only for the first Chapter. Everyone will be alive and healthy(at least physically) from the second chapter, when Simon travels back in time.)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 25
Kudos: 76





	1. 1 – Travelling Through Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tagged this for Major Character death, but technically Baz is present here. Or past here. Because Simon would travel back in time, before all the terrible shit happened, to prevent terrible shit from happening.  
>  **TW: Insomnia, bad coping mechanisms, and some little blood-shed**  
>  (I don't know what counts as trigger warning so I'm sorry if I wrote that incorrectly.)

##### POV Simon

_Blood coats my hands. Pools beneath my feet. I’m drenched in it. I’m drowning in it. And Baz floats above me. His lips curl in that cruel snarl. But his eyes are blank. Lifeless. I give up and let the darkness engulf me. Filling my lungs. My soul. My very being…._

I opened my eyes and let the dream fade away. I tried to get up. This was always the hardest part, getting up. Leaving the refuge of my sleep to enter the real nightmare.  


I remained in my bed, praying for some remaining drug in my bloodstream to lull me back to sleep. I closed my eyes, but instead of black, I saw Baz. Bloody and limp, my sword sticking out from his chest. I felt the ghost of his lips pressing against mine. The silence of my room amplified the voice forever running in my mind. _I love you, Simon Snow. I always have, I always will… I love you, Simon…._  
I left my bed at once.  


I looked over to the alarm-clock perched upon the pile of sleeping pills. It wasn’t even 4 yet. Barely an hour of sleep. The pills were losing their magic. _Maye, I’m sucking it out of them too…_ I hadn’t wanted any money Mage left behind, so used it all to buy this flat. Now I wish I had it, to buy myself some sleep.  


This, with all my limbs aching and a gaping hole in my heart, was the most rested I could be. I decided to go into the living room, where Penny would be.  
My eyes lingered on the disastrous state of our flat. One would think that with no proper furniture, this flat would be too empty to be messy. But every available inch on the floor was cluttered by books, beer bottles, or some waste no one could care enough to clean. _Baz would be horrified to see it._ A sharp pain shot through me as my breathing became harder, chest hollower. I quickened my steps to leave my thoughts behind.

  


Penny looked up from whatever book she was pouring over when I entered the room. She, thankfully, didn’t ask me why I wasn’t sleeping, just offered me a book, a distraction, a delay. I was sick of them.  
“Penny, we’ve read enough. I am ready to try the spell now.”  


I’ve been ready for some time now. She was putting it off because time travel spells are fatal.  


“Simon, I think you should read the notes we made from ancient texts again. I just want to make sure it works. There won’t be any retries.”  


This was the only thing that worried me. Time Travel spells aren’t accurate. I’ll be trying to drop in Mummers, at night, the place where a few hours won’t change my location. But there was a high chance that I’ll pop up somewhere isolated and my last few minutes of life would be wasted trying to find someone.  


But no amount of rereading was going to change that, so I said, “I know, but we read all we could weeks ago. I’m well-rested, emotionally stable, and my magic reserve is properly filled. Stop. Making. _Excuses._ ”  


I immediately felt worse. She, unlike me, didn’t want me to die. But the only reason I was still breathing was that this time-traveling spell had given me hope. A chance to fix everything I’d fucked up. More than half of London was now covered with dead spots. Humdrum had become a sentient being, with much more emptiness than even my magic could fill. I destroyed the Old Families. Then I murdered the Mage. Now, there’s barely anyone left to govern the magical world. Penny’s mom hates her for abandoning the magickal world to stick with me. And Baz— Baz who wasn’t the monster, Baz who didn’t fight back, Baz who died kissing me, Baz who loved me, is now—  
I felt my eyes sting as a million unsaid confessions lodged in my throat. I deliberately shook my head. I had to fix this or die trying.  


Penny must have seen my resolve because she didn’t try to dissuade me again. She passed me the page with the information I’m supposed to share. I’d read it enough times to repeat it in my sleep. But I still read it to make her happy. She is the only one left in my life now. Maybe, I want to hurry this up, so I could die before I fucked this up too.  


Her eyes gloss a little as she says, “Ok, well, remember, if you can use magic there, cast **'Hear ye, Hear ye'** or **'Your attention please!'** or—"  
“Pen! It’s okay. I know these spells. I’ll be ok.”  


Penny suddenly threw her arms around me, “Si, I love you. You know that, right?” I knew that but I also knew she shouldn’t. She deserved better. My only solace was that even if I die without correcting anything, she at least would be free of me. She wouldn't have to abandon magickal world which she loves the most, just to baby-sit me. So, right now, I allowed myself to be selfish. I lean into her warmth and mutter, for the last time,” I love you too, Pen… I promise I’ll make everything alright.” Penny’s sobs, muffled by my shoulders, shudder into my body and I let my tears fall too…  


An infinite moment later, Penny detached herself from me. Her face, now a portrait of her usual fierce determination.  


She placed photos of Watford and Mummurs tower in front me,‟ Think only of that Humdrum dream.”  


I locked my eyes on them, regulated my breathing, and tried to go into that meditative state Penny’s been teaching me. Where there’s only one thought in your mind. I focused on a nightmare I had at the start of the 8th year. I woke up when a book fell. I now knew Baz had thrown it to wake me up. Because he had cared about me. Even when I accused him of plotting, called him evil, a monster. Because he had never been the villain. He was just a boy, a boy who loved me, a boy I kille—  


No. Focus on the dream. The Humdrum dream. I remembered the dream as if it was yesterday. In that dream, a thousand 11-year-old Simons were swarming the Watford Football grounds. Two gigantic dragon wings sprouted from my back and I was flying above the ground. All the copies of Humdrum were asking me to find the right one amidst all the fakes. But I didn’t hear any of that, because in the center of chaos stood Baz Pitch. I screamed at him to run away from there. He didn’t. The Humdrums started cursing him with evil magic. Then Humdrum was laughing, and Baz was shouting and I was screaming. I picked out Humdrums but all I chose were fake, and Baz kept screaming. I had no magic, no sword, nothing to protect him. I was miles away and all I could do was choose wrong, and watch him suffer….  


I constantly think what if I had told him then. That my worst nightmare was watching him hurting while I could do nothing. Maybe there wouldn’t be a gaping wound in my heart that refused to heal if I had.

“Simon? Simon!?” Penny’s voice forced me back to the present. I realized my legs were trembling, my cheeks were tear-stained. No, I refused to let Penny postpone this yet again, “Yes, Pen, I think– I am ready.”  


Without letting Penny make any comment or excuse, I picked up a knife and sliced my palm. I swallowed a glass of the vile solution Pen made, which is supposed to help me survive the journey. Pushing back the memories all that blood brought up, I threw Penny a last grin. I tightened my grip on my slippery, bloody wand to stop my trembling hands and said, “I’m doing this Pen.”  


I had not practiced the spell’s elocution for the fear of accidentally putting magic in my words. But I had heard Penny say it, repeatedly, for days. Letting my dream run through my thoughts again, I carefully started, “ **All the world’s a stage, and all the men and women merely players; they have their exits and their entrances.** ”  


  


Nothing happened for a moment. Then everything happened at once. Blinding light burned through my eyes. Deafening echo of my scream pierced my ears. Crushing pressure threatened to squish me into a tiny ball. Excruciating pain shot through my body, traveling from my chest to my finger-tips until every cell was a fire. It was so, so freezing, that each of my nerve endings was scorched. I begged myself to black-out, anything to stop this maddening agony. But it continued forever…


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

##### POV Baz

It had been so long since I hunted in the Wavering Woods. I was draining a fluffy bunny, reveling in its rich texture when I heard the scream. So full of agony it iced my blood. So frail. So familiar. Rational thoughts abandoned me. I dropped the rabbit and charged in the direction of the scream. Towards Simon. 

  


I don’t know what I was expecting when I heard Simon make that unexpected, agonized cry, but this wasn’t it. The Chosen One— albeit leaning on a tree for support— looked fine. If fine constituted looking thinner than a matchstick. Considerably worse than when he returned from the summer hols. His cheeks were shrunken. His hair a dull nest. Dark circles surrounding his eyes were a shade away from being a bruise. He looked half-dead. 

Yet he looked at me as if he had seen a ghost. 

“Baz?...” he murmured in disbelief. His voice was hoarse, like he had been screaming for hours. His eyes rapidly scanned my body, as if searching for some injury, then locked with my eyes. He looked at me like…... like I look at him when no one is watching.

He took a wobbly step towards me and promptly crumpled to the floor.

“Simon! Are you alright?” I hurried to him. He was dry heaving and his shoulders were shaking. _He was…...crying?_

Between hiccups and gasps, he was mumbling something. It sounded like a string of ‘sorry-s’. I leaned down to sit but he clutched my shoulders and hauled himself upright. _Sometimes I am grateful for my vampire super-strength. Like when Simon is clinging to me._

His hands frantically grabbed shoulders and jaw like I would vanish into thin air any second. He continued to sputter gibberish. Even with my vampire hearing, and genius-level IQ, I didn’t understand anything beyond a bundle of ‘I’s and Sorries.

“Simon! Simon. It’s okay. You’re okay. Breath, Simon…” I said softly. 

That’s when I noticed his bleeding palm. _It took me that long to sense blood? Unreal._ The scent was fainter than it should have been. Now that I observe, the blood wasn’t sticking to anything, like blood normally does. (I know all about it). As if a layer of oil was separating it from everything. This oddness extended to Simon too. His smell was hardly detectable; he wasn’t…solid enough.

“Snow, what happened to your hand?” I asked. Thankfully, that snapped Simon out of his apologizing spree. He let go of me. His eyes became focused. He looked at me with an intensity that made me blush. He leaned in towards me. “Baz…” he whispered. I stilled, not even breathing. 

Then he punched me in the jaw.

I stumbled back, shouting indignantly, “What in the name of Merlin—”

But Snow, now, was very sturdy and very angry. He exploded, pushing me back and yelling, “You _wanker!_ I was— and you— you kiss me! Tell me you love me! You were— And then you die— And not even healing yourself! I was— I tried to give you magic. I— I tried to heal you! But you didn’t— And I couldn’t— and you were gone. After saying you loved me!” 

The fury was gone as suddenly as it came. Snow slumped down. I couldn’t even appreciate the sight of The Chosen One kneeling in front of me. Because his words were catching up to me. _He knows!_

I sneered at him, “Did you hit your head hard enough to lose what little sense you had?” Not my best insult, but excusable, given my inner panic. Snow looked up at me and shook his head, “No, Baz! I’m serious! I kil— I killed you. You told me you loved me. Before dying. Even you won’t joke like that.” As an afterthought, he added awkwardly, “I’m from the future…”

Obviously, my first thought was, _Snow is plotting._ But Simon isn’t clever or cruel enough. I knew I would only admit my love for Simon as my dying words. And this Simon’s appearance was too haggard to be produced by make-up or magic. Maybe he _was_ from the future. 

I scoffed, “You time-traveled because my death didn’t allow you the last word? To boast? Pity, it will take more than impossible magic to make you articulate.” 

But Simon clearly wasn’t here to boast. He looked tormented by my death. And, apparently, I even got to confess my love and kiss him. Frankly, this was the best possible outcome.

Snow gawked at me in a wounded expression and said, “No, Baz! Christ! Do you think I’d die just to boast? I’m here to make sure that I don’t— that you don’t die. I’m here to fix everything!”

I was not sure what he meant. Did killing me ruined everything for him? _No. Stop projecting, Pitch._

I raised an eyebrow. 

Snow blustered, “The war— I wasn’t— I was actually—Ughh!” He stopped. Took a deep breath. And continued doing so, muttering inaudible 'Fuck's 

Because I was weak, a constant disappointment to myself, I knelt in front of him and said, “Simon, it’s alright. You should come to our room. I will send a bird to Bunce. You can elaborate there.”

Whatever calm Snow had managed, it evaporated. He shook his head and said,” No. Don’t have time. I’m going away.”

_What?_

Then I notice Simon’s edges were beginning to fade away. Undeterred by this terrifying development, Simon asked the last thing I expected, “Did your Mum visit yet?”

 _What?_

My face must have given away my shock because he added, “She didn’t? OK. Well, she will. I need you to promise me you won’t do anything stupid in anger. She’ll tell you— She’ll ask you to avenge her.” 

_What?_

Slowly, hesitantly, Simon said, “She wasn't killed by Humdrum. It was— Don’t be stupid-angry. It was— Well, she was— she was— She had been—” 

“Just fucking say it, Snow!” 

“The Mage! He killed her.” 

_What?_

My mother. The Humdrum didn't kill her. It was The Mage. The Mage killed her. _He killed her. Just to become the Headmaster? That fucking lunatic! He killed her! I will tear out his limbs! I will rip his fucking throat out! I will—_

Someone is shouting. Shaking my shoulders. Simon. 

I push him away and snarl,” Get away from me! Did you come here to beg me not to kill the Mage? Because I won’t die before shredding him to pieces.”

“No! No, Baz! He deserves to die,” Simon was speaking softly as if soothing some wild animal. It enraged me even more. I started to sneer out an insult when I comprehended what he just said. 

_What?_

The Mage’s lapdog was speaking against his master? I made no attempts to hide my disbelief. 

“Baz, I’m serious. It was— It took me too long to see that The Mage is a tyrant. That his ‘greater good’ was his own power-hungry agendas. That he— That he saw me just as a weapon. It took me too long Baz. I’m sorry it took me so long.” 

For the first time in my life, I was left speechless. 

Thankfully, Simon continued, “But if you start a war against Mage, no one will believe you. I’m sorry, but _I_ won’t believe you. You’ll need proof.” 

I saw that Simon was logically correct, but emotions don’t give a fuck about logic. 

I snarled, “My mother’s words are proof enough, Snow.” 

Simon nodded his head in understanding and sighed, “Of course, but not for everyone.” His voice took a despondent tone, “You will convince your family, and all other Old Families. They would go to war for your mother. But naturally, none of the Mage’s Men would believe it. Neither will any of the neutral parties. So, you will lose the war.” 

I would argue that he doesn’t know we will lose. But if he isn't lying, then he does know. 

“Shouldn’t you be elated Snow? You won the war,” I intoned but bitterness creeps in, “you even killed your arch-enemy.” 

Snow stammered vehemently, “You aren’t my arch-enemy! You are an arsehole and One Hundred Percent dick, but you aren’t evil. You are just a boy. I don’t hate you. I never wanted to kill you. I only— Because you were threatening to kill me. I didn’t— I was— Self-defence! But— _Humdrum is my arch-enemy._ And—” 

He cut himself off with a sharp gasp. His eyes wide in panic, he looked at himself. He was almost translucent. 

I started to ask him but he flailed his hands in desperation and started yelling, “Shut the hell up! I’m going away— No retries— I need to tell you— You need proof. Get that from Nico. Your aunt will know. Or Ebb. You have to make me help you. With your Mum’s murder and Nico. And you have to tell Pen this! Say that she gets into Mummers by her Mum’s spell. And that she was the one who broke the Mermaid’s vase. And that she stole Micah’s hoodie and kept it in her ‘Special-Trunk’. You can’t have— No one knows this. Just Pen. And me. And now you. She’ll believe you then. You remember this? You got it, right? Because, no retries! And—” 

He would go into a panic attack and the idiot still had not said _what_ I’m supposed to tell Bunce. Unfortunately, being snarky wouldn’t help the matter. 

As there were no ‘retries’— whatever that meant— I reassured him, ”Calm down, Snow. I got it. I am the top of our year after all.” 

“I told you to shut up, this is important.” He insisted. As if I lived to please him (I kind of did, but he didn’t know that) (Oh, right, he did, now.) 

Simon's shoulders sagged as he said, “I’m here to tell you about the Humdrum. The Mage wanted to— Lucy was the vessel—And Mage was— The Mage was my father. Biological father. He did some spells and rituals to make me into a nuclear bomb. It was no prophecy or shit. I’m no Chosen One. I’m a failed fucking experiment.” 

I didn't grasp what that all meant, but I could not see Simon, golden and full of life, looking like someone had sucked out all happiness from him. (Someone would be the Mage. I so wish to just fucking obliterate him) 

I held Simon’s chin. Pushed his face up to make him look at me. He already knew, so what did I have to lose except some dignity. I stared into his ordinary, blue eyes pinched in pain and said, “Doesn’t matter if you got your magic from a ritual or a lightning strike or an aero bar. You’re still The Chosen One. Savior of The Magickal World.” 

Contrary to my expectation, he was more distressed. He laughed sadly, “Savior? I’m not the hero Baz. I’m the villain! It’s my impression! I’m—” 

Simon cried out and I noticed he was almost see-through. 

I asked, “What is happening to you?” 

Simon gasped out between cries, “Time is trying to right itself. Oh! Fuck! _It hurts!_ But you need to— you need to know. I’m too much— Ah!— The atmosphere can’t balance it out. Jesus! Just promise me Baz! Promise me you’ll take my help for your Mum’s murder proof and Nico— _Oh! Fuck_ — But you find proof! With my help! You can’t let me go on that road. Save me Baz. Please! _Save me...._ ” 

Simon collapsed on the ground, withering in agony. 

Seeing him in pain was killing me. I leaned down to him, held his face, and pleaded, “What can I do Simon! Tell me! How do I help!” 

He pulled me down till our faces were inches apart. In between cries of pain, he croaked out, “Tit for fucking tat, Pitch.” He leaned up and pressed his lips against mine. 

I pressed back. Until there was nothing left. His ragged breaths faded out and he disappeared into oblivion. No proof, he was ever here. Except for one fever-dream like memory and the still present feel of his lips against mine. I lightly touched my fingers to my lips and whispered, "Dick move, Snow..." 

I curled up on the leaves littered floor and didn't get up for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope this was good.  
> Constructive criticism and Kudos will make my heart burst from joy. Metaphorically.


	3. Info-Dump on Penny

##### POV Penelope 

“Penny! I’m telling you, Baz is plotting something!”

I frowned at Simon. Although the sentence itself wasn’t unusual, the timing was. He usually stuffed his face before starting his ‘Baz-is-plotting’ theories. His breakfast plate wasn’t crammed up to its full potential. His hair and uniform were messier than usual. He had bags under his eyes, and his magic was on edge.

I hated encouraging Simon to talk about Baz. But I could see resistance was futile. I bit the bullet, “What did Baz do?”

“Well, he didn’t do anything yet. But he didn’t come back to our room last night.”

That _was_ strange. But he had done this before when he and Simon had a big fight. Reading my face, Simon shook his head, “No, we didn’t have any fight. Well, at least not big enough to avoid the room. He was out doing… something.”

“Maybe he lost track of time? And was stuck outside when the bridge went up?”

Simon snorted, “If Baz wanted to, he could have gotten in.” I agreed. Baz is too good a mage to be trapped outside.

“But it doesn’t mean he is ‘plotting’ something. Maybe he crashed in someone else’s room for the night?” Simon looked a bit troubled at that.

Before Simon could make some counter-argument, the subject of our argument arrived. Simon whipped his head and stared at Baz. So did everyone else. Instead of his usual seat with Dev and Niall, he was purposefully striding towards us.

“Bunce,” he nodded at me.  
“Snow,” he sneered at Simon.  
Then ignoring Simon’s attempts to say something, he focused on me, “Bunce, I need your help with something. Come to the library after the lunch break.”

“My help with what?” _And why would Baz ask for my help?_

Simon said, “I have an elocution class after Lunch.”

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your help, Snow. It’s an intellectual matter. I don’t need anything exploded.” Baz said without meeting Simon's eyes.

Simon magic started to flair as he blustered, “Why would we— why would Penny help you? And where were you last night?”

Baz half-heartedly sneered at Simon while also trying to ignore him. He pleaded (as much as physically possible for Baz), “Bunce, it is a matter of utmost importance. I _really_ need your help.” Then he walked away. 

…………………………………………………………..

“It’s a trap, Penny! Why else would he want you, only you, there?”

“He can’t do anything to me in the Library, Simon. And if he tried anything, do you think I can’t defend myself?”

Simon smartly shook his head but continued to try to deter me, “ Maybe I should go with you too? And why do you want to help him anyway?”

I wasn’t excited to help Baz. But I was curious. I said, “No, you need to go to your class. I’ll be fine. I can handle it if Baz tries something.”

I think he realized that I’ve already made up my mind because he didn’t argue further.

…………………………………………………………..

When I entered the Library, Baz was waiting for me. I went over to his table. He stood up. Took out his wand. I tensed. But he said, " **Nothing to see here.** "

After waiting for him to finish muttering at least ten silencing spells and such, I was ready to burst from the curiosity. After all this build-up, whatever Baz said better be good.  
(It was.)

“Yesterday, I was visited by Simon. From the future.”

I waited for the words to make sense, but they didn’t. 

Sensing my utter confusion, Baz described how he was in Wavering Woods when he met this ‘Simon’ who was apparently from the future.

“Either you are kidding with me or someone was kidding with you.”

“Neither, Bunce. I really think he was from the future. And he said you would believe me if I told you that you broke the Mermaid’s Vase.”

Only Simon and I know about that. And I magically ensured he wouldn’t tell anyone. But we were in the second year, so I used a mere 4th year spell. Easily breakable.

“And that you get into Mummers by your Mum’s spell.”

I’ve never told anyone about that. But maybe someone figured it out because Mum told other people about her spell. Maybe.

“And also, you stole Micah’s hoodie and kept it in your ‘Special-trunk’.”

What? No one, _no one_ knows about that.

Baz took my shock as a sign that I believed him. He continued to tell me the rest of what ‘future’ Simon told him. Or what he could make sense of. By the time he was finished, I may be kind of believed him.

I was pretty sure I can't tell Simon half of what Baz told me. Will this be a violation of the no-secrets pack?


	4. Secret Meetings

##### POV Baz 

Bunce was going towards Cloisters when I cornered her.  


It had been 4 days since _that_ day. Now, we had choreographed the drill perfectly. Go to some relatively isolated area. Cast some basic, some distinctive spells. All evenly divided between us to minimize the wasted time. Because Snow-free time was precious as rare.

Snow was a constant presence in both our lives. When he wasn’t doing God-knows-what with Bunce (because he clearly doesn’t study) he was fighting with me. He, thankfully, hadn’t been stalking me this year. Unfortunately, it changed after the ‘suspicious’ meeting with Bunce in the Library.

Bunce had given some bullshit excuse that we were doing a project. She was obviously not convincing enough about the 'secret' school-project. While Bunce had been busy processing the information I dumped on her, Simon had followed me around the entire day. Glaring at me, not even trying to be sneaky (I didn’t give enough credit to Bunce for restraining him in 5th year)

One would think that Snow would prefer spending time with his girlfriend without Bunce's third-wheeling. But no. He spied on us the entire time. Whenever we met to make sense of all that Future-Simon nonsense, Present-Simon was never far behind.

The idiot probably thought I put Bunce under my ‘vampire-thrall’.

I wish I knew this before. That scheming with Bunce gets better results than flirting with Wellbelove. Regrettably, I didn’t need Snow’s attention right now (even if I want it) (I always want it) Snow tracking us to whichever isolated classroom we were in was proving problematic. Once, his wonky magic even negated all our carefully placed silencing spells (without Simon saying any proper counter-spell, of course) So, I said nothing when Bunce had a stern talk with Snow after that incident. (We can only imagine what Snow overheard before I noticed the spell’s absence and Simon’s presence.)

Now Snow wasn’t openly spying on us. But he made sure to be with Bunce or me all the time. Leaving the only way to talk privately by telling Snow to fuck off.

I did it the first time. Went to Bunce and told Snow to fuck off. Bunce (pleadingly) asked Snow to comply. The perverse smugness I felt was destroyed when I saw that kicked-puppy look on Snow’s face. I was glad that Bunce asked me to not do that again. I couldn’t have done it again.

Thus, our meetings needed to be meticulously coordinated. (All the ‘plotting’ felt like this was some illicit affair)

Currently, I was sacrificing my football practice to meet Bunce. For some reason, Snow didn’t plan to follow me. (It may have something to do with the tracking spell Bunce put on him, that he discovered) As soon as I realized that, I ditched practice to meet Bunce.

I finished my spells before Bunce so I sneered, “Hurry up, Bunce. I haven’t got all day.” I willingly came here, but I didn’t have to be mature about it.  
Bunce rolled her eyes and said, “Well, I’m not sure why you are here in the first place. I thought we agreed to plan further after your Mum visited you.”

Bunce was still not sure that Future-Simon was real. Even though her Mum sent us the information about the only existing time-traveling spell. Apparently, it takes humongous magical power (which Snow has) and requires a potion (which Bunce could have made) Also, after a few minutes in past, you die. That at least explains Snow’s ‘no retries’ comment.

“We did not ‘agree’, Bunce. You just decided that to stop Snow from making sad-puppy eyes at you.” Every time Bunce ditched Snow, he gave her this incredibly hurt look. I can’t even fault her for trying avoiding it.

Before Bunce gave some lame defense, I continued to what I was here to tell her, “ I asked my aunt about Nico.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry, long time no post. And also for that minor cliffhanger.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work. Ever. Please be kind.  
> Constructive criticism and Kudos are very much welcome.


End file.
